Majin Gohan (Ultimate Gogeta's version)
Majin Gohan was created when Babidi attempted to turn another Z-Fighter into a Majin, this time Gohan. Majin Gohan is an extremely violent and ill-tempered creation, showing no empathy or remorse from his good form. This may be because Gohan transformed into Super Saiyan and then Super Saiyan 2 to defy Babidi's magic. Majin Gohan is one of the most relentless creations of'' Dragon Ball AF''. He is killed by Vegeta Jr, in a similiar manner to his father, Majin Goku. Birth and Destruction Spree Babidi, undeterred by his failure with Goku, turned on the latter's son for revenge and escape from Hell. Gohan was caught off guard by Babidi and tried frantically to escape Babidi's vengeful claws. He turned into a Super Saiyan, almost defying the evil wizard's control. But Babidi simply sent huge blasts of mental shockwaves, subduing Gohan once more. The desperate Saiyan powered up devastatingly, and reached Super Saiyan 2. However, at that moment Babidi striked, and Gohan fell helplessly under his control, becoming a Majin. However, Babidi died because of the immense mental stress Gohan forced. The malicious Saiyan began to launch a destruction spree, killing his wife and daughter. He then began blasting away the Earth, slowly eroding it away. Goku, who sensed Gohan's immense rise in evil and power, teleported there immediately. He found his daughter-in-law and his granddaughter dead and his son a Majin monster. He tried to reason with his out-of-control son, saying he has already killed two people close to him. However, Gohan took no sympathy for his dead family or any care for the universe, and almost killed Goku with a Kamehameha. Angered now, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan and teleports him and Gohan into another planet, so Earth won't be destroyed. Goku started fighting Gohan, but the Saiyan Hybrid merely shook away his father and proceeded to destroy the unfortunate planet. Goku got Gohan's attention by transforming into Super Saiyan 2, and the two clashed in an epic duel. Father vs. Son Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Majin Gohan clashed in an epic duel. The two seemed evenly matched, but Gohan's Majin power boost was showcased when he started to pummel FPSSJ 2 Goku. Goku went all out, showing he wasn't letting injustice rule the universe. However, Goku's heroics were cut short when Gohan grew tired of his father, and prepared to finish him off with the planet. However, Goku proved that he was far from done and proceeded to transform into his fearsome SSJ 3 form. He used a Mega Kamehameha to vanquish Gohan's Ultra Kamehameha. The two proceeded to continue their battle, with Goku sparring much more evenly than before. However, the Saiyan wasn't able to land any critical hits on his evil son, meaning that they were evenly matched. After fighting a battle that shook the planet, Gohan decided to push his father to his limits. With a blinding flash of yellow, Gohan transformed into SSJ 3, a form that was unlocked because of his Majin power. The new Super Saiyan 3 begins toy around with his father, greatly injuring Goku in the process. Goku pulls out all his tricks, yet none of them phase the seemingly invincible Gohan. He again tries to reason with his maniacal son, but it proves fatal. With no other option left for him, Goku announces that he's going to transform into a Super Saiyan 4... With a bright red flash, Goku's body was set ablaze. His form began to morph, until Super Saiyan 4 Goku stood, facing his dreaded son. Gohan frowned with hate and began powering up, but Goku knew it was useless. The Saiyan unleashed a powerful barrage on his son and the latter took every hit like a bomb exploding on him. SSJ 4 Goku knew not to hold anything back, because this might be his last chance. However, the Saiyan noticed Gohan's nergy steadily increasing eve n though his body was bloody and battered. The Saiyan realized with shock and horror that Gohan was using his Majin abilities to power up even further. Suddenly, Gohan used Solar Flare, blinding Goku. He then powered up all the way, until he was FPSSJ 3 Majin Gohan. The newly powered up Gohan faced off against his father and sparred most evenly his Goku, even overtaking him at some points. Both warriors fought at a rapid pace, loosing energy quicker and quicker. But neither Sayian refused to give up, fighting on. Eventaully both warriors collapsed in exhaustion, reverting to SSJ 2 and SSJ 3 respectively. But Gohan quickly powered back up to SSJ 3, revealing that his Majin powers have hm unstoppable resilience. The maniacal Saiyan beat down Goku, making him revert ot his normal form. He then prepared a Mega Kamehameha to end Goku's life. A Hero Emerges With Goku's life hanging on a loose thread as Majin Gohan prepares a Mega Kamehameha, and no other Z-Fighter around, it seems that the universe is done for. However, a Death Beam strikes right through Gohan's heart, damaging him greatly. He drops his attack and looks around for the meddling fighter. He finds the threat in a pint-size package named- Vegeta Jr. He heals the fallen Goku and asks him if he can continue the battle. Goku replies that he can but little Vegeta is already much more powerful than him. He then says defeating Majin Gohan is his test to see how much he improved. Vegeta Jr gladly accepts and steps toward the confused Majin Gohan. The little boy confidently said that Majin Gohan will meet death at his hands. Then he transforms into a Super Saiyan to battle Majin Gohan. The little Saiyan battles cleanly with Majin Gohan, showing great skill from his training around the universe. Majin Gohan keeps powering up and Vegeta Jr matches him blow for blow. But then, Gohan powers up to full and beings to give problems for Vegeta Jr. After getting beaten around aimlessly, Vegeta Jr proceeds to transform into a Super Saiyan 2- his ultimate form. The newly transformed Super Saiyan 2 begins fighting and heavily dominates Majin Gohan. Even Goku is suprised by the sheer increase of power of this child. As Vegeta Jr swiftly dominates Gohan, Goku begins to get up. He says that Vegeta's healing powers have made him okay and he's suprised throughly. Majin Gohan gets beaten up badly, no matter how much he powers up. He considered transforming into his ultimate form. He then confirmed his decision whe he was almost killed by Vegeta's Galick Gun. Gohan reverted to his base form, prompting Vegeta to think he had given up. But Goku knew better and before he could tell Vegeta, Gohan transformed into his ultimate form, becoming Mystic Majin Gohan. Final Battle With his strongest form showcased, Majin Gohan began to pummel down Vegeta Jr, and the boy's powers dwindled in comparison to Majin Gohans. Vegeta Jr threw every attack from Galick Gun to Final Shine, but to have the same, minimal effect. After knocking down Vegeta Jr, Majin Mystic Gohan began to prepare an attack to destroy all the heroes. While powering it up, he mentioned how Vegeta Jr was a weakling and a disgrace to the Saiyan heritage. This pushed Vegeta Jr over the curb and in anger, he transformed into a SSJ 3. With his new form, he immediately began thrashing Gohan and the Majin returned fire. However Vegeta Jr was so mad his mind just went blank with rage. He poured all his power into a Final Shine Attack and blasted Majin Gohan with it, scoring a hit. The pure energy blast killed the Majin inside Gohan, restoring him to his originial state. Category:Pages created by Ultimate Gogeta Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Majins Category:Males Category:Brother Category:Siblings Category:Hybrids Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Evil Category:Villains